1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solar heating system for a house which uses air heated by solar energy as a heating source.
2. Prior Art
It is known in the art to have a large opening on the south side of a house to introduce sunshine in the winter and fresh air in the summer. It is also known to place a sunroom next the living room to be used as a green house from which heated air can be introduced into the living room.
In the above cases, only the air accumulates heat. However, as shown in FIG. 5, when the outer surface of a concrete wall 1 is covered with glass plates 2 to form an air circulation path 4 to the room 3, the outside wall 1 itself acts as a heat accumulator which provides stable heat to the room 3.
Nevertheless, these methods have disadvantages with regard to application and control over only those rooms which are facing south since these methods induce great temperature differences between the controlled room and the rooms facing north.